Perfekte Atmosphäre
by Sayiri the Fox
Summary: Tails beschließt einen Tag mit seinem Lieblings Kaninchen zu verbringen.


Es war ein sonniger und milder Morgen als Miles „Tails" Prower aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Der junge Fuchs gähnte und kratzte sich gemütlich den Bauch bevor er sein Bett verließ. Er konnte von draußen die Vögel zwitschern hören und die Sonnen scheinen sehen und beschloss das man an einem so schönen Tag etwas besonderes machen musste und er wusste auch schon ganz genau was dieses „besondere" sein sollte.

Er ging zu seiner braunen Kommode die neben seinem Bett stand und betrachtete das Bild darauf. Auf dem Bild war ein junger 15 jähriger Fuchs mit 2 Schwänzen mit einem sehr hübschen 13 jährigen Kaninchen mit hellem Fell und schockbrauen Augen an seiner Seite. Der Fuchs legte auf dem Foto seinen Arm um das Kaninchen und hielt sie fest während beide in die Kamera lächelten.

Als er sich daran zurück erinnerte umspielte seine Lippen ein warmes Lächeln. Das Bild war vor 3 Monaten aufgenommen worden als er und Cream ihr drittes Date hatten und sie offiziell seine feste Freundin wurde. Sie waren am Strand gewesen und machten das Bild mit einem azurblauen Meer im Hintergrund.

Tails hatte sie damals gefragt warum sie das Bild nicht einfach vor seinem Haus aufnehmen konnten aber Cream hatte nur mit einem Kichern geantwortet, dass das Meer im Hintergrund eine viel bessere romantische Atmosphäre schaffen würde. Tails hatte sich bei dieser Aussage nur verwundert den Kopf gekratzt und erklärt das er darin keinen Unterschied sehen würde.

Für ihn war ein Foto nun mal ein Foto und nichts weiter und das er von Romantik nicht die geringste Ahnung hätte. Er mochte Cream sehr und verbrachte gern Zeit mit ihr und nur darauf kam es an.

Aber Cream sagte nur" Du wirst es noch lernen, denn darauf legen Mädchen sehr viel Wert hihi".

Allein die reine Erinnerung an ihr helles und fröhliches Lächeln reichte schon aus um sein Herz zu erwärmen und ihn zum schmunzeln zu bringen.

Leider wurde ihm in dem Moment schmerzhaft bewusst das er in letzter Zeit abgesehen von Erinnerungen nicht allzu viel von seiner festen Freundin zu Gesicht bekommen hat.

Einer der Nachteile wenn man ein Wissenschaftler mit einem IQ 300 ist, ist das man vor Ideen für Erfindungen nur so übersprudelt und sich- so zumindest im Fall von Tails- Hals über Kopf in die Arbeit stürzt und dann Tagelang an nichts anderes mehr denken kann.

Er hatte Cream seit etwa 10 Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, weil er so viel Zeit in seinem Labor verbrachte. „Aber heute nicht" dachte sich Tails glücklich." Dieser Tag ist für mein Mädchen reserviert „ gluckste er fröhlich vor sich hin und begab sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Im Laufe der letzten Jahre hatte er sich angewöhnt ab und zu eine schwarze Weste und eine braune Shorts zu tragen.

Nachdem er seine Kleidung anlegte und sich nach unten in seine Küche begab kam er nicht umhin auf die Küchenuhr zu starren. „Mist erst 9:20" grummelte Tails. "Dann ist es wahrscheinlich noch zu früh um Cream zu besuchen".

Der junge Fuchs seufzte und versuchte sich irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit- in Wahrheit waren es nur 20 Minuten- beschloss er das er genug gewartet hatte. Er schnappte sich seinen Hausschlüssel und ging los.

Während des kurzen Wegs zu Creams und Vanillas Haus überlegte er ob er nicht doch etwas zu früh dran war. Aber da Vanilla eine Mutter war, ist sie es wahrscheinlich gewöhnt früh aufzustehen.

Er genoss den Weg zu Cream während er sich die Sonne auf sein gelbes Fell scheinen lies. Nach 10 Minuten erreichte er das kleine aber ansehnliche Haus der beiden Kaninchen. Er klopfte an die Türe und wartete. Als er gerade noch einmal klopfen wollte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Türe und Vanilla the Rabbit stand vor ihm. „Was für eine angenehme Überraschung dich schon so früh zu sehen Tails" sagte sie gut gelaunt. Tails wurde etwas rot und kratzte sich verlegen den Hinterkopf während er sprach" Guten Morgen Ma´am, ich hoffe ich störe sie nicht aber ich wollte Cream mal wieder sehen".

„Nein überhaupt nicht, Cream wird begeistert sein, dich zu sehen" kicherte sie und bat den jungen Fuchs hinein. Während er eintrat nahm seine Nase den süßen Duft von Pfannkuchen und Eiern wahr der ihm um die Nase weht.

„Cream ist in ihrem Zimmer" sagte sie und deutete auf die Treppe. „Möchtest du das ich ihr Bescheid gebe das du hier bist um sie zu sehen?"

„Danke aber machen sie sich keine Umstände, das ist nicht nötig" sagte der Fuchs grinsend als sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf bildete". Ich sage es ihr schon selbst". „Wie du willst" entgegnete Vannilla und ging wieder in die Küche zurück um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Tails gab sich sichtlich Mühe die Stufen der Treppe sehr langsam zu gehen um keine unnötigen Geräusche zu erzeugen. Cream wusste nicht das er da war und das würde er ausnutzen. Er begab sich sehr langsam zu ihrem Zimmer und horchte an der Tür.

Er konnte ein leises Summen hören und sich vorstellen wie Cream gerade ihre Sachen sortierte und dabei eine fröhliche Melodie von sich gab. Dann holte er einmal tief Luft und klopfte an. „Komm nur rein Mama" entkam es von der anderen Seite der Tür. Tails grinste und öffnete die Türe nur einen Spalt, gerade groß genug um seinen Kopf hindurch zu schieben.

Cream stand gerade vor ihrem Bett und war gerade dabei es zu falten.

„Hallo Cream, ich bin zwar nicht deine Mutter aber darf ich trotzdem rein kommen?" fragte er lächelnd. Cream drehte sich erschrocken um, um ihren unerwarteten Besucher zu betrachten und erkannte schon an der Stimme dass es ihr Lieblingsfuchs Tails war.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung ging sie mit einem Lächeln auf die Türe zu. „Hallo Tails, dich hätte ich so früh nicht erwartet" kicherte sie.

„Schon witzig, das selbe hat mir auch schon deine Mutter gesagt, als sie mir die Tür öffnete" sagte er lächelnd und trat ins Zimmer ein." Warum hat sie mir den nicht Bescheid gegeben" fragte sie verblüfft? „He he, weil ich dich überraschen wollte" sagte Tails schlicht und umarmte sie. Cream genoss die Umarmung und Tails weiches Fell sehr, aber als Tails ihr ins Gesicht sah, wirkte sie irgendwie betrübt.

„Was ist los Cream" wollte er wissen? „Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht" fragte er? Wenn es dich stört dann kann ich das nächste auch erst anrufen um dich…." „Nein, nein das ist es nicht, im Gegenteil ich freue mich sehr über deinen Überraschungsbesuch" unterbrach sie ihn.

„Also was ist es dann"? „Naja… „Ja?" "Nun ich…..schäme mich etwas das du mich so siehst" sagte sie etwas schüchtern. Erst jetzt fiel Tails auf das sie offensichtlich noch nicht im Badezimmer gewesen war. Sie trug eine schlabberige graue Jogginghose und ein zerknittertes weißes T-Shirt in dem sie offensichtlich geschlafen hat. Auch ihr Fell war an einigen Stellen etwas verfilzt und sah ungekämmt aus.

Aber Tails störte das nicht im Geringsten. „Ach Quatsch, solche Sachen sind mir doch egal" grinste er fröhlich, aber Cream schein nicht ganz überzeugt. „Bist du sicher?" fragte sie etwas schüchtern. Tails nahm daraufhin ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und blickte ihr mit einem sanften Lächeln direkt in die Augen." Cream du bist immer noch das wunderschönste Mädchen das ich jemals gesehen hab" verkündete er.

Bevor Cream jedoch etwas darauf entgegnen konnte, drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als er sanft ihren Rücken mit einer freien Hand streichelte, entkam aus ihrem geschlossenen Mund ein gedämpftes Stöhnen. Als er den Kuss beendete blickte sie ihm mit einem süßen Lächeln direkt in die Augen" Wow du bist wirklich überzeugend Miles" hauchte sie fröhlich.

„Das ist meine Spezialität" bestätigte er immer noch breit grinsend."

Ich hoffe ich störe nicht bei etwas bestimmten" entkam es plötzlich hinter den beiden Teenagern und als sie sich erschrocken umdrehten stand dort Vanilla lächelnd im Türrahmen.

„Uhm nein…nicht wirklich" sagte Tails etwas verlegen, in dem wissen das nicht jede Mutter glücklich darüber wäre, ihre Teenager-Tochter so eng umschlungen mit einem Jungen zu sehen. Doch Vanilla lachte nur über die Verlegenheit der beiden und sagte nur" Cream Liebling, das Frühstück ist fertig". Dann wandte sie sich mit einem Lächeln an Tails. „Du leistest uns doch hoffentlich Gesellschaft oder? Ich habe schon den Tisch für 3 gedeckt".

„Oh vielen Dank, ich würde ihnen gerne Gesellschafft leisten" entgegnete Tails. Dann wandte er sich an Cream" Vorausgesetzt das Cream nichts dagegen hat" sagte er grinsend. „Ach ich glaube ,ich werde es ertragen" sagte sie in einem gespielten hochnäsigen Tonfall, der aber von einem Lächeln begleitet wird.

Erst jetzt als er sich mit den beiden Kaninchen die Treppe runter begab, fiel ihm auf das Chesse der kleine Chao nicht bei Cream war. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich die beiden Mal nicht zusammen zu sehen und er fragte sich wo der kleine Kerl wohl stecken mochte. Er beschloss die Frage auszusprechen. „Oh Chesse? Nun er ist ein paar Tage im Chao Garten um etwas unter seines Gleichen zu sein. Denn egal wie Glücklich er hier mit mir und meiner Mutter ist, ich denke einfach das es gut für seine Entwicklung ist, wenn er auch mal etwas Zeit mit anderen Chao verbringt"

„Ah okay, ich denke das macht Sinn" sagte Tails stirnrunzelt da er nicht viel Ahnung von der Aufzucht und Pflege eines Chao hatte.

Als die 3 die Küche erreicht hatten und Vanilla sowohl ihrer Tochter als auch Tails ein paar Pfannkuchen und Eier auf ihre Teller legte, begannen sie zu essen. Nach dem Essen streichelte Tails sich genüsslich den Bauch." Oh man, das war wirklich gut" sagte er zufrieden. „Hi hi freut mich das es dir geschmeckt hat. Und bist du auch zufrieden Creamy" fragte Vanilla?

„Ja Mama, es war köstlich nur das Sonnenlicht hat mich etwas geblendet" entgegnete Cream und rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht damit die Sonnenstrahlen die aus dem Küchenfenster scheinen sie nicht mehr störten.

„Ach ja, die Sonne" sagte Tails zufrieden. „Hmm was ist den"? wollte Cream wissen. „Ach nichts" sagte er. „Ach komm schon, sag es mir".

„Cream scheint neugierig geworden zu sein. Warum erzählst du uns nicht was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht?" meinte Vanilla.

„He he, naja erinnern sie sich noch daran wie wir damals alle zusammen auf diesem Schiff waren um den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen und Cream tatsächlich dachte das wir die Sonne erschrecken würden wenn wir zu viel Krach machen?"

Vanilla entkam ein Kichern als sie sich an die Situation mit ihrer damals noch sechsjährigen Tochter erinnerte. „Ach ja richtig, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Meine kleine Cream war damals ja soo süß und liebenswert".

„Da stimme ich zu" sagte Tails nun ebenfalls kichernd. Nur Cream scheint nicht sehr glücklich. "Oh man, das ist gemein, ich war damals erst 6 wusste es nun mal nicht besser" „Hehe das wissen wir doch Cream" grinste Tails fröhlich." Uhm...ihr zwei seit echt doof" schmollte der junge Hase.

„Haha tut mir Leid Cream, wir wollten dich nicht verärgern" versicherte ihr ihre Mutter. „Ich weiß Mama" sagte Cream nun wieder glücklich.

Nachdem Cream und Tails Vanilla beim abräumen des Tisches geholfen hatten gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich beide auf die Couch.

„So" entkam es dem jungen Fuchs.

"Hm?"

„Ich wäre dann bereit für den Nachtisch" sagte Tails gelassen. Cream gab ihm einen verwirrten Blick. „Was meinst du? Es gibt eigentlich keinen Nachtisch nach dem Frühstück" entgegnete sie ihm verwundert. Tails hingegen blickte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an und sagte" Nun vielleicht nicht da wo du herkommst aber bei mir schon und ich hätte jetzt wirklich Appetit auf etwas süße Cream". Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Cream die den Witz nun verstand beugte sich ebenfalls vor und erwiderte den Kuss mit ihrer Zunge. Nach ein paar Minuten trennten sich die beiden wieder von hatte plötzlich ein Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist denn, küsse ich so schlecht?" wollte Tails wissen. „Nein das ist es nicht" versicherte ihm Cream. „Es ist nur, das ich dich seit Tagen endlich mal wieder sehe und bis jetzt war alles so perfekt und ich will nicht das du gleich wieder gehst.

„Also was das angeht brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, denn ich habe vor, den ganzen Tag mit dir zu verbringen". „

Wirklich"? fragte Cream aufgeregt.

„Yup, aber las mich zur Sicherheit nochmal in meinen Terminkalender nachsehen". Tails machte Bewegungen in der Luft als würde er in einem imaginären Terminplaner blättern. „Nein keine Termine, das ist alles für Cream reserviert. Siehst du"? meinte er und hielt in einer Geste den imaginären Terminkalender direkt vor ihr Gesicht. Sie heilt sich wiederum die Hände vor den Mund und kicherte" Hih ja jetzt sehe ich es".

„Also gut dann las uns auch gleich loslegen". „Hast du denn schon Pläne für uns Tails"? „Ja aber erst für heute Abend und bis dahin können wir uns ja irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben".

„Na gut, ich lasse mich dann einfach überraschen, aber vorher möchte ich mich noch umziehen".Mit diesen Worten ging Cream wieder die Treppe rauf um sich neue Kleidung wartete geduldig auf das Kaninchen und nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder trug sie ein blaues T-Shrit und eine weiße Hose die ihre Beine auf verführerrische Art und Weise umschmeichelte. "Und wie sehe ich jetzt aus"? wollte Cream wissen. "So hinreißend wie eh und je" sagte Tails mit seinem typischen Grinsen,während Cream nur kicherte.

Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachten die beiden damit sich auf der Couch ein paar Filme anzusehen und ein wenig draußen spazieren zu gehen.

Als die Abenddämmerung zu sehen war und der Himmel sich langsam in eine Mischung aus gold und orange hüllte sagte Tails das er noch schnell etwas zu erledigen hatte und sie gleich wieder zu Hause abholen würde.

Cream kam das mehr als komisch vor aber sie entschloss sich Tails einfach zu vertrauen. Nach ihrem überraschenden Abschied lief Tails zurück in sein Haus um alles vorzubereiten.

Es war schon seit einer halben Stunde dunkel draußen als Cream zum wiederholten Mal auf die große Wanduhr an ihrer Wohnzimmerwand starte und sich fragte wo ihr Fuchs wohl blieb.

„Er kommt sicherlich wieder" sagte ihre Mutter und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja ich weiß Mama" entgegnete Cream mit einem milden Lächeln. Aber es war trotzdem seltsam für Tails sie so einfach alleine zu lassen.

Als sie die Hoffnung fast schon aufgeben wollte, hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch von draußen. Sie lief zur Türe und hoffe Tails dort zu sehen aber was sie fand war—nichts. Enttäuscht über das fernbleiben ihres Fuchses wollte sie die Türe gerade wieder schließen als sie das selbe Geräusch nochmal hörte aber diesmal direkt zu ihren Füssen.

Es war ein kleiner Fuchsroboter etwa so groß wie ein Chao. Er sah aus wie Tails mit seinen 2 Schwänzen und blauen Lampen als Augen. Der kleine Robofuchs wedelte mit den Armen und Cream fragte sich was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Willst du das ich dir folge?" fragte sie verwundert. Der Roboter nickte und führte Cream über die Wiese nachdem sie sich noch schnell die Zeit genommen hatte ihre rosa Jacke anzuziehen, da es etwas frisch geworden war. In der Dunkelheit war es nicht einfach dem kleinen Roboter zu folgen, aber wann immer Cream drohte ihn aus den Augen zu verlieren blinkte er kurz mit seinen zwei blauen Leuchtaugen auf um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Der Teenager Hase fragte sich nun wirklich was das ganze sollte. War dieser kleiner Kerl wirklich hier um sie zu Tails zu führen oder hatte sich einfach nur eine seiner Erfindungen selbständig gemacht?

Doch dann führte er sie auf einen Hügel und dort war Tails. Er saß auf einer Decke und neben ihm war etwas unter einem weißen Tuch verdeckt." Hehe hallo Cream, du hast länger gebraucht als erwartet. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung mein Kleiner Freund hier hätte dir den falschen Weg gezeigt"

„Nein er war ganz nützlich aber warum das alles Tails"? fragte sie als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Naja das nennt man eben Überraschung" betonnte er stolz. „Außerdem wollte ich dass du das hier siehst". Er deute direkt auf den Sternenhimmel über den Köpfen der beiden. „In dieser wolkenarmen Nacht kann man von diesem Hügel aus die Sterne besonders gut beobachten".

„Ja das sehe ich und sie sind wunderschön" schwärmte Cream und wandte sich dann an Tails." Also das alles hier nur für ein kleines Picknick unter nächtlichen Sternenhimmel?" „ Nun ja ich hatte die Idee eher spontan also musste ich ein wenig improvisieren, weshalb die Auswahl etwas mager ausfällt" sagte Tails verlegen. Unter dem Tuch befanden sich in einem Korb ein paar Waffeln, eine Packung Cracker und eine Dose mit Sprühsahne.

„Ach das macht doch nichts" versicherte ihm Cream und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Außerdem hast du es nun endlich gelernt und schon das ist es wert hier draußen zu sein". „Hm was meinst du"? Cream kicherte: „Naja das was einem Mädchen wichtig ist, nämlich die richtige Atmosphäre" sagte sie und deutete auf den Sternenhimmel.

„Ach naja ich hab mein Bestes getan" meinte Tails lächelnd. Die nächsten paar Minuten aßen die beiden ein paar Salzcracker und sprühten etwas Schlagsahne auf die Waffeln. Eng umschlungen sahen die beiden sich den Nachthimmel an und als Cream gerade etwas sagen wollte drehte Tails ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und blickte ihr direkt in ihre braunen Augen. „Cream….ich weiß wir sind erst seit ein paar Monaten zusammen aber ich kann von mir behaupten das es die besten Monate meines Lebens sind".

„Das selbe gilt auch für mich Tails" sagte der junge Hase mit gedämpfter aber glücklicher Stimme." Und ich wollte dir auch sagen…ich….liebe dich Cream." Cream sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Überraschung an. Es ist oftmals schwer für einen Jungen das „L" Wort als erstes auszusprechen aber Tails hatte es getan.

Sie streichelte sanft sein Gesicht und flüsterte" Ich liebe dich auch Tails" und dann trafen sich ihre beiden Lippen für einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Cream seufzte zufrieden als sie mit ihrem geliebten Fuchs zusammen in den Sternenhimmel blickte, während er seine Twin Tails um sie schlang und sie in eine weiche Decke aus Fell hüllte.

Sie gab noch einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich als sie ihren Kopf auf seine weiche und pelzige Brust legte und seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf fühlte. "Eine perfekte Atmosphäre nicht wahr Cream"? „Eine perfekte Atmosphäre Tails" entgegnete sie kichernd als die beiden sich zu einem weiteren Kuss hingaben und den Moment genossen.


End file.
